fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Labexos
|weaknesses = |move = Paralysis Veil |creator = Werequaza86 }} A peculiar and shy Fanged Wyvern that tries to stay out of everything’s way. When it gets into trouble, it coats itself in a dangerous paralysing fluid. Physiology Labexos are Fanged Wyverns about the size of Great Girros. They’re a black color and resemble an axolotl, but their heads are closer to an anole lizard. On their heads they have these feather-like appendages similar to an axolotl’s rami, but the ones on Labexos are sensory organs. They also these lines around their body, somewhat similar to veins. It almost seems like lava running through their veins, and it even glows. Behavior Labexos are scavengers that usually try to avoid contact with other monsters and even people. Using their sensory organs, they can detect potential threats from quite a substantial distance. This can make them hard to track down. They are able to produce a fluid in their bodies that keep them warm, allowing them to swim in the ocean. When agitated, they use glands to coat their bodies in a veil of paralyzing fluid. Abilities Labexos have no elemental capabilities, so they must rely on physical attacks. Labexos will typically try to avoid combat altogether, but this does not mean it is defenseless. They share basic physical attacks with Great Jagras and Great Girros, such as bites and charges. They’ll chain together up to three quick lunging bites, covering more distance with each bite. Labexos are able to swim, and fight quite well underwater. They move a bit faster than most Leviathans. Most of their underwater attacks consist of charging bites, including going in a zig zag. The can whip their tails like Leviathans, and sometimes whip from the side. If Labexos take too much damage while enraged, they coat themselves in a fluid that adds Extreme Paralysis to their physical attacks. If a large monster happens to attack them, they’ll activate this ability regardless of rage. It only lasts a short amount of time and cannot be done underwater. Large monsters suffer a similar effect like hunters when paralyzed by Labexos, sometimes flinching suddenly. Turf Wars None Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor LR Defense: 90-340 HR Defense: 230-610 GR Defense: 510-720 Fire: 35 Water: 10 Thunder: 0 Ice: -30 Dragon: 0 Skills: Tropic Hunter, Sneak Weapons Longsword Vein Blade Lava Stream Hammer Vein Hammer Molten Eruption Switch Axe Vein Axe Magma Flow Notes *Labexos will usually run if a hunter or large monster approaches the area it is in. Using shortcuts, Sneak skills, or the Ghillie Mantle can help you get close. Labexos can also be baited with raw meat. Once Labexos is engaged in combat, it won’t run until it switches area like any other monster. If it loses aggro, it will begin to run again. *Labexos’ head and tail can be wounded. **When Labexos’ head is broken, it won’t be able to sense as well, and will not run before you enter the area. *Labexos is a remake of a monster that was once a Leviathan called Labespent. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Lingering Paralysis Monster Category:Werequaza86